Just The Two Of Us
by evgrrl09
Summary: Jordan Todd returns to the BAU's lives when she starts dating Morgan, causing a certain Technical Analyst to lose her cool. As always, M/G. Jordan bashing 'cause I hate her.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Another oneshot! What can I say? I keep writing. That and I'm taking creative writing right now for my last year in high school. All sorts of time to work on my little habits :) Anyways, more drama and more babies and David Rossi motivational speaking! Enjoy!**

"Baby Girl, you gonna talk to me?" Derek begged in the round table room. The two of them were standing in the room by themselves, Penelope helping rather reluctantly with a project for a presentation coming up. She continued to type away on her laptop, a completely expressionless look on her face, ignoring him the entire time. He sat down directly next to her and leaned forward to look at her more seriously. "Please?"

She pursed her lips. "This portion is almost done," she said harshly.

He bent his head and sighed. The two of them hadn't spoken since his dating life with Jordan Todd, their temporary communications liaison when JJ had been pregnant. She'd ended up at the coffee shop where Derek and Penelope had been having a quick lunch break. In the end Derek had asked her to join the team for drinks afterwards. He'd bought her drinks, danced with her, and then taken her home; she'd kissed him goodnight, but it hadn't been anything special. And even though it hadn't been special, he'd continued dating her.

In the all honest truth, Derek hadn't wanted to take Jordan anywhere, but her puppy dog eyes had caused him to feel sorry for her. So he'd asked her out. The worst part was he'd been ready to ask Penelope to go to dinner with him, but she'd left without an answer.

Since, she hadn't talked to him. And it made him extremely confused.

"Penelope, please talk me," he said, putting his hand on her cheek.

Her face was suddenly furious and she shoved him away. He looked at her with devastation and she hissed, "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!"

"Baby Girl –"

"And don't call me that either," she snapped. "Ever again!"

He shook his head. "Garcia, then," he said in surrender. "What the hell is wrong?"

A bark of sarcastic laughter left her mouth. "What's wrong?" she cried, rising abruptly from her chair. "_What's wrong?_ How dare you ask such a stupid question!" She slammed her laptop shut, something he knew for a fact she would never do in a million and one years, and picked it up. "You're a shitty person, you know that Morgan? After what you've just done to me –"

"Derek?"

Both he and Penelope's faces shot to the door where Jordan was standing with her designer bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled genuinely. "Is everything okay?" she asked with a sweet smile towards Derek and a snake-like look at Penelope. "I heard shouting. Were you having a fight or something?" Penelope wished she could wipe the smirk off of her face, but she bit her tongue to keep from blurting any venomous comments.

"No," Penelope said at the same time Derek said, "Jordan, give us a minute."

A faux confused look covered her face and she crossed her arms over her perfectly tailored blouse. "Penelope, are you verbally abusing my boyfriend?" She added extra emphasis to her last word.

Shooting a scathing look in her direction, Penelope spat, "Yes. I hope you don't have a problem with that." She started for the door, but Jordan didn't move. "If you'll excuse me, I'll let you two have whatever form of a conversation you want."

Jordan stared at her hardly, but moved out of the way for Penelope to stalk out of the room. "Jesus, what's her problem?" she asked, walking over to Derek. "She's such a bitch –"

"Shut up, Jordan," Derek snapped, rubbing his hand over his head in irritation. He was confused enough as it was with Penelope's behavior; he didn't need Jordan's ridiculous comments.

She looked taken back for a moment, but immediately fixed her face. "I'm sorry, Baby," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "I just hate to see her abuse your friendship to her like that. It's so unfair considering you're what, her best friend?"

He fixed her with a cool glance. "Back off, Jordan," he said. "Let's just go to lunch and forget about Penelope. I'm not in the mood to talk about her right now." He didn't miss the elated look that overtook Jordan's face, but he ignored it.

No way was he forgetting about Penelope.

XXXXX

"Garcia, what's the matter?" Rossi asked, coming into her office and plopping himself down in her extra chair. "You've been acting like all my ex-wives when they see me all day. What gives?"

She whirled her seat around to glare at him. "Do I look like I want to talk about it?" she growled dangerously, not caring that she was snapping at a superior. She was treating him more like a friend at that moment and he was totally unfazed by what she'd said.

He studied her face. He'd never seen her so furious. "Kitten," he sighed, "you know you can talk to me. You _have_ to talk to me. JJ's out of town right now and Emily's overseas and you seem to hate Morgan's guts right –" He cut off and his mouth dropped open. "This has to do with him, doesn't it?" She didn't answer him. "Penelope Garcia! Am I correct in my assumption?"

"Fine, you win!" she hollered. "But that doesn't mean I want to talk about it!" Her eyes filled up with tears and she bent her head. "Rossi, I just don't know what I'm going to do about this." Her voice dropped several decibels.

Rossi's eyes narrowed. "Do about what?" he asked.

When she looked up at him, her eyes were puffy and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Right after I broke up with Kevin, I went over to Derek's for one of our movie nights. I literally was in tears most of the night and we never ended up watching any movies. I just cried against his chest all night long." She paused to grab a tissue and wipe her eyes. "He kissed me, Rossi," she whispered, putting her head in her hands.

He was now confused. "So, he kissed you and then went out with Jordan?" he asked. "I'll kick his ass if you want me to." He was thoroughly angry now at Morgan. Everyone knew he was too afraid to tell Penelope how he really felt, but kissing her and then going out with a lesser woman…it was beyond awful.

She shook her head. "No, no!" she cried. "That's not it." She was now sobbing and Rossi took both her hands in an attempt to comfort her. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going and he was going to make Morgan's life miserable. "I left the next morning," she said with a sniffle. "I thought he was just being a friend. A really good friend, but I realized that it wasn't like that for me. I _love_ him, Rossi! And I didn't have the decency to stick around and tell him that. So I lost him. To Jordan Todd of all people." She laughed bitterly. "Just my luck."

"Why didn't you immediately tell him?" Rossi asked gently. "That man loves you just as much as you love him, so why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, like the fool I am, I thought he would say something to me," she said. "But he never did, so I thought he might've just left it at friendly and trying to cheer me up." Choking on a sob, she continued after a few moments of blowing her nose. "But then –" She paused and took a deep breath. "I wasn't feeling very well for about a month so I finally made a doctor's appointment. They did some blood work."

Rossi almost balked. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes," she said with a teary eyed nod. "I'm pregnant. Three months is what the doctor said." She shook her head and kept going, almost too weepy to talk, but she managed. "The day we were in the coffee shop and Jordan showed up I was going to tell him. But then she interrupted and one thing led to another and I just got up and left before I could think anything through."

"Penelope," Rossi said sadly. "What are you going to do?"

She set her still teary face in a firm expression. "I'm going to keep my baby," she stated. "I don't give a damn if Morgan is with Jordan or not, I'm not going to give this baby up."

"Come here," he said, opening his arms for a hug that she gladly accepted. "I think you are incredibly brave. And I also think that if you tell Morgan, he'll finally get the balls to tell you what he's been wanting to tell you for almost ten years." He pulled out of the hug and used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears.

A panicked look overcame her face. "I'm going to wait as long as possible to tell him," she said, shaking her head vigorously. "I don't have enough courage to say anything right now."

"Penelope Garcia," Rossi said firmly. "Don't you dare back down from this challenge. You can do this. And you have to tell him. He loves you more than anything in the world. And that baby is going to save the most perfect relationship I have ever seen."

She bit her lip. "Isn't this backing him into a corner?" she asked with concern. "Isn't this trapping him?"

"Absolutely not!" he said. "Tell that man the news he needs to hear. And if that little girl gets in the way, I'll put a firm stop to it. I'll send her to Siberia in a cargo ship if I have to."

Penelope tearfully laughed, but nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

XXXXX

That night at the bar, Rossi, Hotch, Derek, and Jordan had gathered around a table and were making small talk. Derek noted that Rossi kept glancing at him with narrowed eyes and he had to resist the urge to demand what was the problem. Jordan kept her arm firmly around his waist and every time he tried to shift his weight, her grip tightened. He was about ready to snap at her to knock it off.

"Hey guys." Penelope was walking towards them all with a glass of water in her hand and dressed in a loose cherry red dress that pushed her breasts up to illegal proportions and made Derek's mouth water just looking at her. Ever since their one night together, he'd wanted so badly to feel her skin against his again, but she'd left without a word and didn't say anything about it afterwards; he assumed she had just needed the release and comfort, and he was happy to give it to her, even at the risk of breaking his own heart.

"Hey Kitten," Rossi said, raising his Scotch to her. "You look absolutely fantastic."

It was true. She looked ten times more delectable in her dress than Jordan did in her tight black dress in Derek's mind.

Setting her water down on the table, Penelope smiled radiantly and to his utter shock, met Derek's eyes. "Derek, I was wondering if I could talk to you," she said softly. "In private if it would be possible."

Jordan scoffed before Derek could answer in the affirmative. "Please, Penelope," she laughed with a wave of her hand. "If you want to apologize for your rude behavior towards Derek this morning you can do it in front of all of us. Besides, it shouldn't take too long and I want Derek to dance with me." She went to kiss his cheek, but he stood up before her lips reached him.

"Sure," he said, ignoring the shock on Jordan's face.

"But Derek –" she whined.

Rossi fixed her with a harsh glare. "I suggest you sit down and let them talk, Agent Todd. It's none of your business what they have to discuss."

Penelope nodded appreciatively in Rossi's direction and motioned for Derek to follow her. "Let's go talk outside," she said gently, taking his hand and leading him away from the group. Derek just willingly followed her with a completely love struck expression on his face.

XXXXX

When they were standing outside, he just looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "I do want to apologize for what I said this morning," she began. "I didn't mean anything I said." She paused. "Okay, I meant it _then_. But I should've told you why I said those things."

"That would've helped," Derek said, trying to lighten the mood.

Her eyes welled up. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "It's just, with you dating Jordan, I got extremely…jealous. I was jealous of her because she's getting the things that I want with you." She took a deep breath and held his gaze with all the courage she could muster. "I love you, Derek," she murmured. "So, so much. I love you so much that I would die for you and I would change the credit reports of anyone who ever hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I would –"

But she didn't get a chance to finish. His lips were on hers and he kissed her fiercely. Her arms wrapped around his neck and clutched his shirt collar. When he broke it and rested his forehead against hers, he breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that was so Penelope. "I love you, too, Baby Girl," he whispered against her neck as he hugged her to him tightly. "I just thought when you left me that morning and didn't say anything that you were just looking for comfort after Kevin and you broke up, but I should've had the courage to tell you how I really felt without being afraid of rejection." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'll never make that mistake again."

"You won't have to," she said, tears of joy flooding her eyes. "Not ever again." She took another deep breath before taking both his hands and placing them on her abdomen. His face took on a look of confusion and she added, "There's something else I have to tell you. I felt extremely awful for about a month after we…well after our wild night and the doctors ran some blood work." His eyes grew wide and his jaw started to drop. "I'm pregnant, Derek. And I know it's a shock, but –"

Again he cut her off with a kiss. "Oh my God!" he cried happily, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around in a circle. "Are you serious?" She bit her lip and nodded as he set her back on her feet. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah," she said. "You're going to be a daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"_Are you serious?"_ Jordan's shrill voice cried. She was standing at the door to the bar with her hands on her hips. "Derek, you _cheated _on me with _her_?"

Not letting go Penelope's waist, Derek shook his head. "No, Jordan," he said. "This happened before we dated."

"You can't be serious?" she sputtered. "You and her? Together?" She laughed. "I'm ten times hotter than she is!"

Derek finally let go of Penelope to glare at Jordan. "Don't you dare –"

"Derek, stop!" Penelope said, grabbing his arm. "It doesn't matter." She forced him to look at her and gave him a hard look. "Let's just go. She's not worth it."

Jordan let out a snicker. "He'll dump you the same way he's dumping me," she sneered. "You're nothing to him…just another piece of ass. And a lesser one at that."

Penelope walked towards her. "I may be just another piece of ass," she said coolly. "But _this_ piece of ass is the mother of his child and that makes me a greater one than any of the rest. Including yours." Turning back around, she made her way back to a smirking Derek.

"You'll regret this, Derek!" Jordan cried desperately as she stomped back into the bar.

"Now that we have that taken care of…" Penelope whispered, kissing Derek again. "What do you say we get out of here?"

He clutched her tightly to his body and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd say we should celebrate," he said, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of his car. "Somewhere with just the two of us."

"What about Jordan?" she asked skeptically, jerking her thumb in the direction of the bar. "You don't think she'll be coming around your place to try and egg your house?"

Grinning, he opened the passenger side door for her and said, "She can wait. No one's mean to my Baby Girl and gets away with it." He leaned in to kiss her one more time. "Besides, she doesn't know where I live."

Penelope lifted a brow. "Oh, really?" she mused. "You never gave Ms. Jordan the Derek Morgan treatment?"

He went around to get in the driver's side before answering her. "Nah," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "She wasn't you." He pulled her into one more kiss before the two of them drove off. "I love you, Baby Girl," he said, looking at her at a red light.

She smiled. "I love you too, Baby Boy," she murmured, kissing at him until a horn honked from behind them.


End file.
